


Broken hearts, broken souls

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Tannhäuser - Wagner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Elisabeth commits suicide after she finds out that Heinrich is rather interested in Wolfram than in her.But Heinrich cannot live on with so much guilt.





	Broken hearts, broken souls

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this got much crappier than intended… but I guess I won't be able to live much longer without some Wolfram-fic, so here we go xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

 

In utter disbelief he stared at the dirty street right in front of him. He could do nothing than try and focus solely on the dusty asphalt on the bridge, otherwise he would have looked down into the gorge below, at the body. The still, lifeless body of a young woman, hardly visible from this height.

Elisabeth.

He sunk to the ground, his knees no longer supporting him. He felt dizzy, and so incredibly guilty that he would rather died himself. A searing pain raged through his chest, and he closed his eyes to hide his tears.

Cars were driving by, he didn’t notice them. The only thing he noticed were the light steps of a man running after him. “Heinrich.” A loving kiss on his cheek. It was Wolfram, and he carefully stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. He had knelt down next to his friend and now pulled Heinrich into a close embrace. Heinrich held on to him.

“Why did she do this, Wolfram? Why?”

Wolfram sighed heavily. “She knew it, I guess. She knew that you were no longer in love with her, and she knew about the relationship between the two of us…”

“And that made she kill herself? I made her kill herself?”

“I don’t know, Heinrich. I guess there is more to it than only you leaving her for me…”

But Heinrich just shook his head and “I killed her, Wolfram! _I_ killed her! It was me!”

A silent cry caught in his throat while he pressed his face against Wolfram’s broad chest as if to hide. He had never expected this, and his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. It had been his actions that had driven Elisabeth into suicide. He was the reason why she had seen no other way out of this. Because he hadn’t had the guts to break up with her, to tell her that he no longer felt for her and that he and Wolfram were a pair. Because he was a fucking coward.

 “Why did I do this?”, he whispered hoarsely.

Wolfram behind him shook his head slowly. “You didn’t know it, Heinrich. You couldn’t – ”

“I know! I know…” Heinrich sobbed. “But I surely could have done _something_ for her. If I only had known.”

“It was her decision.” Wolfram patted his back. “She surely had her reasons…”

“It is my fault…”

“Don’t say this, Heinrich.”

“But it is.” He closed his eyes, his right hand clutched his shirt somewhere close to his heart. “And this pain… Wolfram, I will never be able to forgive myself…”

Heinrich took a deep breath, then he slowly pulled out of Wolfram’s embrace and rose to his feet, holding on to the railing next to him for support. “I thank you, Wolfram, for being my best friend for all these years. For being even more than a friend…” He reached out for him with his left hand, fingers shaking, but he couldn’t reach Wolfram who still sat on the ground. “But it wasn’t meant to last, I guess…”

Carefully, he set a foot on the railing, climbed up. The shaking in his fingers had stopped, and the dizziness he had felt before when staring into the gorge was gone, too. One last time, he turned around.

“I love you, Wolfram…”

It took Wolfram only a few seconds to realize what Heinrich was about to do. Within a moment he was back on his feet, tried to reach out for Heinrich, in a desperate attempt to hold him back, but it was too late.


End file.
